The invention relates to packaged electronic devices and, more particularly, to a lead frame and a method of mounting passive electronic components on the lead frame.
In the field of packaged electronic devices, it is known to mount an electronic component, such as a capacitor, onto two adjacent leads of a lead frame such that the capacitor spans the gap between the leads, where one terminal of the capacitor is electrically connected to one lead and the other capacitor terminal is electrically connected to the other lead. When the capacitor is mounted using an adhesive, such as an electrically conductive adhesive, cracking can occur within the adhesive interface between the component and each lead that can jeopardize the electrical connections between the component and the leads as well as the mechanical bonding of the component to the leads.
It would be advantageous to have a method of mounting passive devices to leads of a lead frame that provides for a secure mechanical and electrical connection.